The invention concerns an installation with a driving mechanism for the movement of objects which come into contact with the driving mechanism.
With conveyor belts and similar installations for the movement of objects, the objects are most frequently driven either directly or through the use of intermediate rollers by means of a single driving mechanism in the form of a broad belt with one or more strings or narrow belts. For the manufacturing of the broad belt a large amount of material is needed and at the same time the parts of the installation for the conducting or support of the belt occupy a proportionally large amount of space.
When strings or narrow belts are used which occupy less space than the broad belt, often the problem is created that the force that needs to be transmitted by the strings for the movement of the object is such that the strings are not sufficient in a number of cases.
The purpose of the invention is to obtain an installation of the type mentioned above but which avoids the defects of the present state of the art.
According to this invention this purpose is obtained by a driving mechanism consisting of a chain which on the side which comes in contact with the objects that need to be moved is equipped with a spring or resilient layer.
With the chain a large force can be transmitted while between the chain and the objects that have to be moved a good or effective contact is obtained through the application of the spring layer, without, in so doing, damaging the object that have to be moved. Below the invention will be detailed on the basis of the drawings of a sample execution of the construction of the invention.